Loving Two
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Feliciano is nervous as he goes about confessing his love for Jules while he still holds on to his love for her sister. *Nyo!Prussia/Italy/Nyo!Germany three way relationship.* *Requested by The-Autumn-Goddess.*


Feliciano felt his nerves kick up as he stared down at the flowers in his hand and across the way at the beautiful woman sitting in the cafe with her long, platinum hair that cascaded down past her arms as it seemed in an almost fairy like beauty with how unreal it seemed.

He had no way of knowing what haunted her mind or how she perceived him.

Feliciano knew not of how fixated her heart became on him or how she felt like Monika was the only woman and person that Feliciano could and ever would love.

The North Italian stared back down at the flowers in his arms that he knew to be her favorite as he'd spent enough time around her and her sister to have figured this out.

He finally walked over with a certain shyness to his step that he did well to hide.

"Julchen." It came out as a mutter yet the mutter was beautiful in the way that it carressed her name with an excellently skilled tongue.

"Feliciano." She greeted, and the name sounded almost formal in that moment yet the formality did not take away from the beauty in which she'd said it.

"Ciao, Jules." He greeted with a grin, relaxing as Jules had never been one that he had to be formal around in any way, shape, or form.

"Guten Tag, Feli." She spoke the words so casually with the German accent in her voice tinkering and playing with them delightfully or at least that's the way it appeared for Feliciano as his face reddened in a fierce blush.

"Ciao." Feliciano greeted as he moved to finally sit down across from her.

"Why do you have flowers with you?" Jules finally asked as her eyes followed Feliciano's arms down to the flowers held there.

"For you." Feli grinned as he leaned across the small table to hand them to her, and finally his lips met her cheek in a chaste and gentle kiss.

Jules's face flushed as she accepted the flowers, fingers brushing against his own, and felt the warmth and the closeness of Feliciano as he leaned forward further to kiss her cheek.

"Danke." She murmured as if she could barely say the word yet carressed it all the same from her lips as if by accident.

"You're welcome. Bitte." Feli tried after a beat or two of the English answer to switch over to his best attempt at answering in German.

Jules smiled at that, "How come you didn't invite Monika over today?"  
"I wanted to tell you something." Feli muttered as his nerves returned sharply as if to avenge their sudden disappearance just moments before.

"What did you want to tell me?" Julchen asked him in curiosity.

"Ti amo, Julia, anch'io." Feliciano murmured as he spoke to her.

"But I thought that you only loved Monika?" Julchen's mind blanked as she considered this strange turn of events.

"I love you both." Feli beamed over at her though his nerves climbed around beneath the surface in silence.

"I never knew. I just didn't expect this. I'm awesome, so I should have known that that would draw you in." Jules smiled as she stuttered out her many phrases and as her face flushed in a silent joy caused by all of this.

Feliciano smiled, "Ti amo."

Jules rolled her eyes good naturedly and responded with, "Ich liebe dich."

Feli beamed wider, and he leaned closer to her before realizing that he should ask for permission next, "Can I kiss you?"

"You can." Jules smiled as she felt soft lips land on her own and small as well as gentle arms wrap around her waist to hold her closer to his frame in this gentle and romantic moment.

She relaxed within all of this though her mind began to wander as she wondered whether Monika knew or would be alright with this.

"Does Monika know?" She asked as she pulled apart from her love.

"Si. I told her about my feelings and asked for permission to date you as well. She said yes, and I got the chance to do so." Feli beamed and remembered how Monika had wanted both of the most important people in her life to be happy, and she may have felt nervous and possibly jealous as she was suddenly presented with this fact and idea, but she was willing to try which was all that mattered.

Feliciano's fingers threaded through Julia's as they walked hand in hand home to greet her sister and Feliciano's other true love.

It may have struck bystanders as odd to watch the Italian lean up to kiss the other on the lips without initially letting go of Julia's hand.

May be dating each other will strike others as odd or be made difficult, but Feliciano couldn't be happier than he was now with both of his loves returning his feelings and willing to try this out with him.

He could feel Jules's fingers twine almost tighter in his, so he gave her a kiss as well, delighted in Monika's happiness for her older sister as the older German tried to push away any worrying and nagging thoughts of hers.

Yes, they'd try this out, and Feliciano felt that he knew that they could make it through with a beautiful relationship intact and grown by many years of being together and having the trust in one another to get through this all.

He loved both of his German girlfriends very much despite every potential obstacle and societal views on the matter.

'I love you both very much.' He knew to be true all the way down to his heart and back through again as if it too were a strand of thread interwoven to stay locked in place as if immortal against all dangers of the world.

His love was that piece of thread; many would see just a small, weak piece of thread when it actuality it could survive and last almost anything, and when joined with more thread, it grew big and even more powerful.

His love flourished through his bond with his lovers and grew far too big for simple words or actions to contain it as he loved them both far too much.


End file.
